Innocent Flirting
by Good-Omens2
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot showing what happened before, during and after that bar scene were Emily finds "a real FBI agent" Reviews would be greatly appreciated :


**Okay, so this is my first ever attempt at writing anything. Let me know what you guys think of it, and be honest :P. critisism is always welcome. I do not own any Criminal Minds characters. So this is just a one-shot around the funny bar scene with the guy pretending to be FBI. I thought it was funny so i just decided to write this because of that. All mistakes are my own. **

**Enjoy **

The past week had been a dull one, no cases that passed by her desk had been urgent enough to take them across the country. Everyone had been sat at their desks catching up on missed paper work. It was fine for the rest of the team, they were out in the bullpen, they kept each other from drowning in a sea of paperwork. JJ was stuck up in her office reading through each new horrifying case that passed by her. As much as she loved having the private space her office provided her with, sometimes she wished she could be down in the bullpen with the others.

She stood, stretching her aching back muscles and headed out towards the bullpen to grab herself a long overdue cup of coffee. As she passed by the others she let her gaze linger a moment longer on the form that was Emily Prentiss. They had been dating for the past 6 months now, although none of their other team members knew about this, not even Garcia. As she waited for the coffee to brew she couldn't help but think back to that one night when the whole team had gone to their usual bar after a particularly hard case. If it wasn't for this night then JJ could still be just looking longingly at Emily.

She was brought out of her daze by the person in question. Walking towards her, smirking was Emily. _HER_ Emily. It still gave her butterflies to think that this woman was hers, and she Emily's. As Emily approached her, she let herself smile.

"Hey, Garcia wants everyone out tonight for drinks at the bar" stated Emily, standing as close to JJ as possible while at work.

"Hmm, I don't know, it's been a long week.." moaned JJ as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand

Emily reached one hand up placed it where JJ's had previously been, rubbing the tense muscles on the back of her girlfriends neck, looking back into the bullpen, glad everyone was still concentrating on the mounds of paper work still to be completed. She leaned into JJ, her mouth right at her ear, and whispered, "If you come to the bar, I'd be happy to help release the tension from your neck and back later"

JJ's breath hitched as her girlfriend was speaking, Emily's lips barely grazing over her ear. Now this did sound like a good deal to JJ. She'd love nothing more than to go home with Emily right now and show her how much she loved her. Reluctantly she agreed to go with the rest of the team to the bar, only because it was guaranteed that Emily's skilled hands would be all over JJ when they returned home after.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later it was reaching home time. She could see the team in the bullpen already getting ready to go home before hitting the bar later. Garcia had even come by her office earlier and explained that even Hotch and Rossi were coming too.<p>

Gathering up all the paperwork she needed to take home with her, she set across the now empty bullpen towards the elevator. While waiting for the doors of the elevator to open up on the ground floor, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out with her free hand she immediately smiled at the name that was lit up across the screen.

_Hey, I've missed you today so ive decided for you, that you're staying at mine tonight :) xE_

Chuckling, JJ typed a reply and tried to keep her mind out of the gutter and off all the possible things she would be doing with Emily later.

_Oh you've decided for me? Well what if I was tired and wanted to go home and crash at mine tonight? xJJ_

Almost immediately after the message had been sent there was a reply,

_Well im pretty sure my condo is a lot closer to the bar, and I recall I did make a promise to you earlier ;) xE_

_Well how can a girl say no to that? :p xJJ_

_Settled, see you at the bar at 8 beautiful xE  
><em>

Smiling JJ put her phone away as she reached her car in the parking lot. Tonight may be a lot better than she originally though.

* * *

><p>Rushing to lock her car in the parking lot, she reached the entrance of the bar slightly later than 8pm. Who knew the traffic was so bad today. Walking in she spotted the guys playing darts and Reid was talking to two people whom she had never seen before. Waving over to the guys she made her way towards the table that Emily and Garcia were sitting at. Smiling wider than before when Emily looked up at her. She went over to hug Garcia and then Emily, her breath tickling Emily's neck before reluctantly pulling away and sitting beside Garcia.<p>

Emily stood up, "Another round guys?" she yelled to the boys, then looking at Garcia and receiving a nod. JJ watched as she walked over to the bar, the slight swing of her hips, she was interrupted by Garcia trying to give her the gossip on her and Kevin.

JJ was happy to listen, she was glad her best friend had found a guy she really seemed to like and from the few times JJ had met him, Kevin seemed like a really nice guy. She was so engrossed in their conversation she hadn't noticed a guy coming up to Emily at the bar. Garcia on the other hand, did notice this.

"She's only been there for 5 minutes…!" Garcia laughed

Beside her JJ couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Emily was _her _girlfriend, the only thing stopping her from going up there was the fact that their team hadn't a clue they were even dating. She did not want the team to find out this way, in a bar. She watched on, and was astounded to see Emily actually flirting back with this guy! She was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Why would she do this, she kept thinking?

She saw Emily motion for him to join them back at their table. As they approached Emily looked at JJ and gave a small smirk. "Just what is she playing at with this?" JJ thought to herself.

"Ladies this is Brad, a real FBI agent!" Emily stated, trying really hard not to burst out laughing on the spot.

JJ and Garcia had to hold back their laughter. Now I see why she brought him over to their table.

"Really?" asked Garcia playing along.

"No way…" said JJ, eating a few peanuts, looking impressed.

"What's it like at Quant-i-co?" Garcia asked.

JJ chanced a glance towards Emily as Garcia asked this, and saw her trying to stifle a laugh from escaping her lips.

"It's uh, quite impressive" Brad said.

"What department are you in" JJ asked sounding really interested.

"That's uh classified" Brad stated, staring at JJ smiling.

"Oohhh" JJ said smiling. Clearly this guy hadn't a clue what went on in the FBI. But she was definitely willing to see how this played out for him.

"Must be really tough keeping all those secrets" she spoke again, this time winking subtlety towards Emily.

"You know it's a skill like anything else, carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. FBI's good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass"

At this all three ladies of the BAU let out a laugh.

"Well someone has to do it" spoke Emily "OH! Do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?" Emily asked rather enthusiastically.

"Affirmative" Brad spoke.

JJ couldn't help but think everything about this guy was sleezy. Even the tone of his voice when he answered their questions to the way her was leering at all three women at the table.

"Can we see it" asked Emily, biting her lower lip. JJ was starting to have trouble keeping focus at this. There was nothing sexier than Emily when she was biting her lower lip and giving that look. Although, she would be happier if it was aimed at her, she was still highly amused at the current situation.

"See what?" Brad flirted.

"Your badge.." Emily flirted back, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Please" asked Garcia looking excited, slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Sorry ladies that's…."

"…classified" replied all three woman.

JJ could see Emily rummaging around her purse, she could tell what was going to happen next, she nudged Garcia with her elbow and tilted her head towards Emily so she would get the hint.

"Tell me brad does it look anything like this?" Emily smugly said, holding open her FBI badge.

"Or this?" asked JJ, tilting her head holding her FBI badge.

"Maybe this?" asked Garcia, holding hers up as well.

After around 2 seconds FBI Brad walked off and out the door to the bar. All three women burst out laughing. Garcia even told Emily she was in her top 8, whatever that meant. JJ couldn't help but look towards Emily again. She looked so beautiful laughing, all her walls down. The rest of the night at the bar had been pretty normal after that. The guys joined them after their game of darts, and also had a laugh at FBI Brad's expense. When the time came to leave, everyone was either leaving their cars and walking or getting taxis. JJ used the excuse that she was staying at Emily's because it was closer and she was exhausted from work.

* * *

><p>They walked along the sidewalk nearing Emily's apartment building hand in hand. Emily's thumb drawing patterns over the back of JJ's hand unconsciously. When they reached the apartment Emily barely had time to close the door when she felt herself being spun round and a pair of lips attacking her own. She welcomed this, and sought out entrance into her lover's mouth. They pulled away breathlessly a few minutes later.<p>

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Emily asked as her arms snaked round JJ's small waist.

"Well seeing you flirting earlier kinda got me worked up a little" admitted JJ, leaning in to kiss those lips she loved so much again.

"It did, did it?" chuckled Emily "maybe I should flirt with people more often when you're around"

"Don't even think about it Prentiss" growled JJ as she pushed Emily towards the bedroom lips now attacking the soft flesh on Emily's exposed neck.

Falling down on the bed both women giggled as JJ landed on top of Emily. Neither made an effort to move though. "I thought I was going to help release the tension in your back babe" Emily smirked.

"I can think of a much better way to release some muscle tension" JJ stated, looking down at Emily, biting her lower lip.

Upon hearing this, Emily flipped them over so she was hovering over JJ. Leaning down she captured her lover's lips again, their tongues gliding over each other, hands roaming. JJ's hands came to rest just under Emily's top. Raising her hands up, and taking the fabric of the shirt with them she pulled it off over Emily's head. Running her hands down Emily's sides again, she felt her moan slightly into the kiss. Emily's lips started to trail a line of fire down her jaw, throat and neck. She stopped at JJ's collarbone nipping slightly before running her tongue the whole way up the creamy expanse of JJ's neck to her ear, before taking JJ's earlobe between her teeth lightly. "God you're so hot" whispered Emily.

Hearing this JJ couldn't wait any longer. She raised herself a little and pulled off her own shirt as fast as she could before managing to take off hers and Emily's jeans as well. Knowing the reason JJ was so desperate Emily smirked a little, leaning in to kiss along the line of JJ's navy lacy bra. JJ flipped them yet again, and set to work on kissing a line along Emily's breasts down her stomach and just along the sensitive skin that lay just above where her underwear was. At this Emily leaned her head back and moaned. JJ made her way up towards Emily's mouth again, kissing her with all the passion she had in her. She worked Emily's bra off her without Emily realising, she found Emily's spot, just under her jaw along her neck. She was now sucking and nipping at it, marking Emily as her own. She knew the team would see this tomorrow and Emily would have to try and explain her way out of this, but right now she didn't care at all.

Emily wrapped her hands in JJ's silky long blonde hair, while JJ's hands wandered dangerously lower, until they were met with Emily's underwear. She hooked her fingers into them and slowly moved the offending item down Emily's toned smooth legs. Once off JJ sat at Emily's feet and looked at her girlfriend. She started to kiss her way up Emily's legs and torso and reached her lips again, as her hand met Emily's hot core. She slid her fingers easily through Emily's folds. "God Jen…Jennifer, please…..i…i…please" moaned Emily as she pulled JJ in for another kiss.

JJ, happy to oblige, slipped two fingers inside her lover, she could feel Emily's grip on her tighten the more she moved her fingers in and out. She knew Emily was getting close, she had been getting gradually louder. Just as JJ felt Emily's inner walls start to clench around her fingers she started panting, "god! Jen, im..s-so…c-close…ah, god, don't st—stop"

JJ let her lover come down from her high, peppering kisses all along her jaw and neckline. After a while Emily's breathing became steadier. " God JJ, that was amazing" She pulled JJ in for another heated kiss. JJ felt Emily smirking into the kiss before she pulled away. "I think you're wearing too many clothes" Emily chuckled, referring to JJ's lacy navy bra and matching underwear. Before she knew what was happening Emily was on top of her removing the offending items of clothing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they lay basking in the afterglow of the mind blowing sex they had just had. JJ's legs were entangled with Emily's and her head was resting on her shoulder, her arms round Emily's waist, one hand tracing random patterns over the expense of Emily's toned stomach. Emily's hand was round JJ, her chin resting on top of JJ's hair, she could smell her shampoo, vanilla and something that was uniquely JJ. Her hand running up and down JJ's bare arm.<p>

"If flirting with guys results in this then I think I should be doing it more often" Emily jokingly said.

"I wouldn't even think about it Prentiss" playfully poking Emily in the side.

"You know I'm only joking Jen, I would never do that to you" Emily spoke softly, before kissing JJ on the top of her head.

"I know, but for a second, when I saw you with him, before I knew why, I was starting to get jealous" JJ admitted.

Emily pulled JJ as close to her as she could get and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I love you" JJ said smiling "and the look on his face after we showed him our badges was priceless!" JJ said laughing again.

"I know, I wish I had a camera!" Emily said laughing along "but I love you too Jen" Emily's voice softened and grew more serious "so much."

JJ just smiled and pulled Emily closer. There they lay until sleep caught up with both of them, legs entangled, as close as they physically be.

**Let me know what you guys think of this :) x**


End file.
